Ghosts
by Agena K
Summary: Circus posters follow Dick across the Net until he receives a letter from a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ghosts

Author: Agena K

Characters: Bruce, Dick, Tim, and several surprise cameos

Warnings none

Ratings G

Summary: Circus posters follow Dick across the Net until he receives a Letter from a friend.

Unbetaed: Mistakes are all mine! All mine!

I make no money from this. I own the rights to none of the apple products below…

Nor do I own the Bat clan DC Comics Does. All Posters has all rights to itself.

Reviews are welcome

Archive: fine but please ask if you want it first

Bruce knocked on Dick's door at the Manor.

"Come in."

He walked in and looked around the room.

Covering every space in the room lay every possible kind of wireless laptop, Ipad, Ipod,

WayneTech digital phone and desktop computer that was on the market.

" Dick? What are you doing?"

"I'm running an experiment."

"A pretty costly experiment."

"Hey Dick, Alfred said that you and Bruce were up here--.

" Oh hey Tim!"

Dick looked up from his seat by the window. Tim stood in the doorway taking in the room.

"May I come in?"

Dick stood up and walked to one of the laptops. " Sure I'll show you what's been happening and why I decided to run this experiment.

"Look at every computer screen. Each website, no matter where it is has a banner ad for All Posters showing circus posters. Every single one of them. It's been like this for weeks. It started on my laptop at the tower. I couldn't get away from it everywhere I went: Circus Posters.

Then they started showing up on my Ipod, and moved to my IPad, then moved to my WayneTech digital phone. I can't go anywhere except closed sites like stores or email without them showing up. It's not that I don't like them, but it's strange and there are no Haley circus posters. It's as if we don't exist.

Bruce took a look at Dick. He was starting to get teared up over the Haley circus posters and walked over to him. He put his left arm around him and with his right hand clicked the mouse.

"Come on Dick, Just because one poster shop online doesn't have Haley's circus posters doesn't mean anything. Haley's is the Best Circus around! And you and your family are the greatest Trapeze artists!"

Dick mumbled, "Were".

Bruce took his hand and raised Dicks chin up until they were eye to eye. "Are. As long as you are alive the Flying Grayson's' are still a presence in the world."

Tim looked up from the desktop computer where the Gotham city link up into was shown there were not only the posters but also a story that was open

"Hey Dick, come over to this one, there's a story you should read."

"Now Tim?"

Bruce lightly pushed him towards the computer, "Go, on Dick, it could be a clue."

It's by Agena K and it's called The Letter

"Dear Dick I don't know if this will ever reach you in Gotham City or if Bruce, Alfred or Tim would ever forward this,

But I've been having a strange experience and thought you might be as well. For the last couple of weeks, no matter where I go on the net except stores and email I've been hounded by All Posters showing circus posters. Then I had the thought to look for Haley's but to no avail.

Then I dreamt that I was talking to your parents. And they told me to remind you that 1) you are so special to them 2) they are always looking out for you. And 3) to especially remember that as long as you are alive the Flying Grayson's will continue."

Dick sat back with a few silent tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Bro?"

"No I'm good Tim I needed to hear that.

Bruce leaned over and read the story. "So you don't think it's a hoax?"

Dick let out a deep breath. No Bruce. You see I had that same dream, but I forgot about it. Wherever this Agena K is, I think my Mom and Dad somehow contacted her so she'd write the story and then I found the website and the story. "

Tim walked over to the window seat and sat down So Bro, what are you going to do now?

Now I'—

BZAP

Dick jumped up and spun around. Every computer, or digital Wi-Fi device went black then turned on again to the same websites except there was no All Posters banner showing circus posters.

"What happened?"

Bruce put his hand back on Dick's shoulder. "Calm down, I think the message was received. That's all. Now that you have read the letter you don't need to keep seeing the All Posters banner – that is unless you want to purchase some more circus posters.

"No I think I'm fine with just the one that I have thanks. But at least I know where to go if I ever want some more."

" What about this writer?"

"I think I'll keep an eye on her. Who knows what may happen in the future".

" What will you do with your extra computers?" Bruce swung his arm around the room.

"Let's donate them to Gotham's Children's Home."

"That's a great idea. I know that your parents would be proud of you.

5/2/10

A/N this came from a recent experience I am being hounded be the All Posters banner ad with circus posters.

And just like Dick I can't get away from it so I wrote the story. I wonder when I post it will they go away?


	2. Ghosts Addendum

Ghosts Addendum:

Well I guess like Dick once the message was received or written as it were, I no longer needed to be hounded by the Circus Posters.

But If I ever want to buy some, like Dick, I know where to go. I guess God works in mysterious ways Even through a Fanfic story.

Agena K.


End file.
